A través de pesadillas
by Suzette Fi Durant
Summary: kaai Yuki, una niña de tan solo 9 años que sufre con las visitas de seres extraños, niñas, ratas, y gatos que siempre la están atormentando día y noche. Su familia estaba harta de sus alucinaciones, así que la enviaron al manicomio para deshacerse de ella. Pero las pesadillas de la pequeña no terminarían ahí...
1. Chapter 1

**On the border of your world and mine  
Is a prominent universe called Calanili**

Entre el borde de ambos mundos hay una isla que se llama Calalini

**It´s my island of dark paradise  
So not every day is a vacation for me.**

Es un paraíso oscuro, no todos los días son buenos para mi

Kaai Yuki ya había perdido las esperanzas de librarse de Calalini, ya no podía luchar más, los gritos no cesaban y cada vez sus amigos la dañaban más.

Su madre estaba exhausta, su padre trabaja en el extranjero debido a que no soportaba estar en casa, y su hermano mayor no salía de su cuarto por miedo.

-Detente… DETENTE!- gritaba la pequeña peli-negra al ver como sycamore lastimaba notablemente a 4 Hundred, mordiéndolo y arañándolo.

Yuki pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en el ático que se había convertido en su habitación, todas las paredes estaban arañadas y en ellas se podía observar los nombres de todos los monstruos que veía: 24 hours y 80 hours (niñas), 4000 y Sycamore (gatos), Wednesday (rata), entre otros. Y la palabra Calalini escrita con sangre.

Día y noche se podían escuchar los gritos de la pequeña de tan solo 9 años, golpes en la madera o murmullos escalofriantes.

-"solo… solo quiero estar sola…"- pensaba abrazando sus piernas sentada en una esquina del ático.

-DEJENME SOLA- les gritó entre lágrimas.

-Ya no la soporto, es mi hija pero…- su madre también lloraba en la mesa, llevaba muchas noches sin poder dormir, tenía ojeras en los ojos y el cabello desordenado.

-Es un peligro si se queda aquí- comentó su hermano mayor con una expresión seria.

-Entonces… deberíamos internarla?- se secó las lágrimas y se sentó en la mesa del comedor.

-No queda otra opción, papá también estaría de acuerdo- se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Se escuchó otro grito desgarrador de la pequeña, en cierta forma se habían acostumbrado a sus alucinaciones, pero los gritos seguían aterrorizándolos. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el teléfono y llamó al hospital psiquiatra (manicomio)

Yuki despertó en un cuarto completamente blanco, sin ventanas ni adornos, solo una puerta.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba levantándose del suelo frio.

~En un manicomio~ habló 24 hours a sus espaldas.

-QUE?! No puede ser… y mi mamá y mi hermano, donde están?-

~Ellos te trajeron aquí~ contestó secamente, paseándose por el cuarto.

~Ya no podían soportarte más Yuki, por eso te dejaron aquí para que te pudrieras~ esta vez apareció 80 hours.

Comenzó a llorar, era cierto lo que decían, sabía que siempre había sido una carga para ellos, pero no creía que de un día para otro se deshicieran de ella sin siquiera despedirse.

Se escucharon pasos afuera, repiqueteaban en el silencio del pasillo, por curiosidad se asomó por la ventana y vió a dos hombres con batas blancas entrar a la habitación de enfrente.

4000 se subió a su hombro para ver mejor, al igual que 24 y 80 hours. Fue mala idea, ya que se podía observar a como le cortaban la cabeza a una persona con una cierra, y la sangre salpicaba el vidrio de la puerta. Yuki ahogó un grito.

~Sí, sangre más sangre jajajaja~ soltó una risa demencial 80 hours.

~No es un manicomio normal…~ susurro.

La puerta de enfrente de abrió lentamente, el más alto de los hombres cargaba la cierra aún goteando de sangre, mientras que el otro traía la cabeza en un costal. Salieron junto con un niño de cabellos rubios y mejillas rosas, traía una bata blanca con: 02-B escrito en ella. Se lo llevaron lejos…

-Tengo que salir de aquí, Tengo que salir de aquí, Tengo que salir de aquí, Tengo que salir de aquí- se repetía desesperada intentando forzar la puerta.

~Nosotros te podemos ayudar~ 24 hours le tocó el hombro.

-Solo son simples alucinaciones que no me dejan en paz!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, arañándose los brazos.

~eso crees…~ susurraron todos al mismo tiempo. De repente abrieron la puerta, había dos hombres igualmente vestidos de blanco y una enfermera en frente de ellos.

-Has estado muy inquieta niña- llevaba empujando un carrito con jeringas, sueros y otros instrumentos.

Yuki intentó escapar pero los hombres la retuvieron a la fuerza.

-Se irá al circo como los demás?- preguntaba el hombre de cabello negro.

-No, servirá para los experimentos- contestó la mujer. Esta preparó una jeringa con un líquido verdoso, muy extraño.

-Alejense! Dejenme ir!- pataleaba per sus intentos eran inútiles mientras comenzaba a llorar.

~Quieres que te ayudemos?~ preguntó 24hours

-C-cómo?-

~solo danos tu consentimiento~ le extendió la mano, Yuki dudo al principio pero la tomó.

Lo que pasó después es demasiado traumatizante para una pequeña de 9 años. De repente todo se tiñó de rojo, las paredes, el suelo y su ropa. La enfermera fue la que más rápido murió, ya que 24 hours le cortó el cuello, pero los demás no fueron tan compasivos con los hombres que la sujetaban… Solo puedo decir que en el suelo ya no parecían ellos mismos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Escape

De repente todo se tiñó de rojo, las paredes, el suelo y su ropa. La enfermera fue la que más rápido murió, ya que 24 hours le cortó el cuello, pero los demás no fueron tan compasivos con los hombres que la sujetaban… Solo puedo decir que en el suelo ya no parecían ellos mismos.

Escaparon lo más rápido posible de aquel manicomio, corriendo por los pasillos en busca de una salida, hasta que dieron con el inmenso patio trasero. Estaba aparentemente solo, pero detrás de los árboles se distinguía un camión de carga estacionado a una distancia prudente.

Varios hombres vigilaban los alrededores, y se veían a otros uniformados transportando cosas dentro del camión.

-Deberíamos irnos- comentó Yuki.

~¿Y a donde iríamos genio?~ exclamó 80 hours a su lado.

~No podemos regresar, así que entremos al camión~ propuso 24 hours adelantándose hacia los árboles.

-Pero no sabemos a donde van-

~Cualquier lugar es mejor que esto~ hizo señas para que la siguieran y vieran mejor.

~Además ya no te quieren en tu casa~ se burló 80 hours.

Todos se escondieron entre los arbustos o detrás de los árboles para espiar a los hombres.

Vieron como transportaban una camilla con dos personas cubiertas por mantas negras y dos jaulas igualmente cubiertas. Tal vez tendrían animales dentro.

-Cuando los hombres se distraigan, podemos correr y escondernos dentro- Kaai aún dudaba, pero no tenían otra opción, a cualquier lugar que los llevara el camión, estaría bien. Era la primera vez que agradecía no estar sola y tenerlos.

Sycamore y Wednesday se adelantaron, distrayendo a los hombres uniformados que vigilaban las instalaciones, mordiéndolos y arañándolos para que les prestaran atención y pudieran verlos. Así ganaron algo de tiempo. Corrieron detrás del camión, con algo de dificultad subieron a la zona de carga, y se internaron hasta el fondo, donde todo era más oscuro y no los podían ver. De repente se escucho como cerraban la compuerta de golpe y los dejaban en completa oscuridad.

Durante todo el camino (que fue una hora) escucharon ruidos extraños provenientes de las jaulas que los acompañaban, eran como gemidos espeluznantes de animales heridos, lo cual provocaba que Kaai Yuki se arrepintiera de haber entrado al camión.

En cuanto se detuvo, sintió un gran alivio, seguido de angustia ya que nunca había pensado en como saldría sin ser atrapada en el intento.

~¿Ahora que hacemos 24 hours?~ habló 80 hours

~Nosotros podemos salir sin ningún problema, pero yuki debe entrar en una de las jaulas~

-Que?!- exclamó asustada -No se que animales estén dentro, podría morir- tartamudeó un poco.

~Eso también sería bueno~ sonrió maliciosamente.

Había olvidado por completo con que tipo de "personas" estaba acompañada y que ellos tenían más ventajas, ya que nadie más los podía ver.

Se escuchaba como el conductor bajaba del camión e intentaba abrir la puerta, cuando la luz entrara a la zona de carga no tendría mucho tiempo para esconderse. Así que se acercó a la jaula donde no se escuchaban los gemidos del animal, extrañamente estaba abierta.

~Yuki! Apurate!~ le gritó 24 hours en cuanto se abrió la puerta. La pequeña abrió la rendija de la jaula y se introdujo en ella, cubriéndola con la manta negra. Era muy espaciosa, por lo que podía mantenerse en la esquina opuesta al animal que no pudo distinguir mucho debido a la manta.

Sintió el violento movimiento de la jaula cuando la cargaban entre dos personas transportándola dentro de una gran carpa con colores muy particulares. Entraron seguidos de 24 y 80 hours y 400, y los arrojaron bruscamente al suelo frio, provocando que Yuki se golpeara la cabeza y el animal se despertara.

~yuki..yuki~ le habló 24 hours

-¿Donde estamos?- le preguntó confundida.

~Llegamos a un circo~

~Y no es uno normal y colorido~


	3. Capítulor 3: Circo

Este es el penúltimo capítulo de a través de pesadillas, lamento que sea corto, pero no tengo mucha inspiración, así que cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida ^^

* * *

~yuki..yuki~ le habló 24 hours

-¿Donde estamos?- le preguntó confundida.

~Llegamos a un circo~

~Y no es uno normal y colorido~

Yuki sacó su pequeño y delgado brazo a través de los barrotes de la jaula, alzando la manta negra para ver afuera y tuvo que ahogar un grito para que no la descubrieran. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre robusto, con barba y algo mayor, sosteniendo un látigo en su mano derecha mientras que a sus pies estaba un niño de tan solo 10 años. Le gritaba y lo golpeaba con brutalidad.

-¿Quién te crees para desobedecer mis órdenes mocoso?!- gritó propinándole un latigazo en la espalda.

-Por favor perdóneme Maestro- imploraba bañado en su propia sangre.

-Por tú culpa la función fue un fracaso!- no tenía piedad contra el pobre niño. La poca cordura de Yuki aún poseía se rompía fácilmente con todo lo que había visto en los pocos días que ha estado fuera de su casa.

No podía despegar la mirada de aquella escena, y sentía arder su piel con cada nuevo latigazo que le propinaba. Hasta que algo le tocó su hombro, provocando que gritara y el maestro la viera.

Se giró y vio a una chica con cabellos azulados en diferentes tonos, piel pálida y vestía un camisón 4 tallas más grande para ella, lo suficiente para que le cubriera los pies.

-Qu..quien ere..?- aquella chica no pudo hablar cuando el maestro abrió de repente la jaula. Ambas cubrieron sus rostros ya que la luz les lastimaba los ojos.

-Valla valla valla, tenemos mejor material esta vez- decía en tono de burla, pero en cuanto vio a Kaai la sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció.

-Tú…- frunció el ceño en desagrado, tomándola por el cuello de su vestido y sacándola de la jaula a rastras. La pequeña forcejeaba para que la soltara, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. La soltó lanzándola al piso.

-No tienes ninguna deformidad… que demonios haces aquí?- tomó su látigo amenazadoramente.

-Ettoo…yo…em..eeh…- aun temblaba de miedo, las palabras no salían con fluidez de su boca, lo cual enfurecía más al maestro.

-Te he preguntado algo!- Yuki cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando el golpe y sentir como su piel se desgarraba por el dolor, pero eso nunca pasó.

En frente de ella estaba la chica de cabellos azulados, tocándose el brazo derecho que tenía un gran moretón, la había protegido. A esa poca distancia pudo ver su verdadera forma, no tenía pies, esos no eran pies normales, en donde debería de tener piernas de humano tenía patas traseras de un animal, parecían de cabra. Ni en sus peores alucinaciones había visto algo parecido.

-Canta…- pronunció la chica -ella canta junto conmigo- en sus ojos se asomaban pequeñas lágrimas.

-mm me puede servir-

Yuki y la chica fueron separadas después de eso, encerradas en diferentes jaulas como viles animales en la parte trasera. En frente habían otras jaulas con niños dentro, tenían algunas deformidades en sus rostros en donde les pintaban flores de colores. A otros les faltaba una extremidad o tenían de más.

En esos momento deseo que todo fuese una de las tantas pesadillas que la atormentaban en las noches sin dejarla dormir. No, incluso esas pesadillas eran mucho mejores que lo que veía.

Buscó con la vista a su protectora, y estaba en la jaula de al lado, acurrucándose en una esquina de la jaula mientras se cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo con el camisón.

-Oye…- habló captando su atención, ella levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Gr..Gracias- decía yuki. Parecía haberla sorprendido con sus palabras, como si en mucho tiempo nadie más le hubiera agradecido.

-Mi…- logró pronunciar -Miku…- definitivamente tenía una voz angelical y delicada. La pequeña entendió que se estaba presentando.

-Yuki, kaai Yuki- sonrió de lado. También había pasado mucho tiempo desde que platicaba con alguien más que no fueran sus padres, doctores o 24 y 80 hours.

No hablaron más, ambas tenían que aclarar su mente, no sabían el por qué estaban ahí, solo que Miku había escuchado a algunas enfermeras hablar sobre el circo.

En una jaula apartada del resto se podía ver la silueta de una persona sentada de espaldas, traía una camisa de fuerza que le impedía moverse bien. A Yuki le asustó ver como volteaba de repente y sus miradas se cruzaban, los ojos de aquel chico de cabellos azules fuertes estaban inyectados de sangre y con una ira animal. Se retorcía como si estuviera convulsionándose, su boca emitía gruñidos aterradores y luchaba para poder salir.

Kaai no podría soportar más estar ahí, pero desde que el maestro la sacó de la jaula no había visto a 24 y 80 hours de nuevo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero las necesitaba mucho, quería ver esos rostros aterradores que se habían vuelto tan familiares para ella.


	4. Final

Capítulo 4: Calalini

Por fin! Después de siglos sin actualizar XDD (gomene ;-;) les traigo el último capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Espero que lo disfruten! ^^

Kaai no podría soportar más estar ahí, pero desde que el maestro la sacó de la jaula no había visto a 24 y 80 hours de nuevo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero las necesitaba mucho, quería ver esos rostros aterradores que se habían vuelto tan familiares para ella.

Habían pasado todo el día encerrados en sus jaulas, muchos niños tenían la mirada vacía y no se inmutaron en ningún momento. Parecían unos muñecos que se movían automáticamente solo cuando les lanzaban al suelo un poco de comida y el maestro los sacaba uno por uno para su espectáculo en aquel tétrico circo.

No había ensayos generales de los actos, los espectáculos no consistían en hacer malabares, montarse en un monociclo, caminar en zancos o hacer que los animales pasaran a través de obstáculos. El especial público de ese circo no se conformaba con aquello...

Los pequeños tenían que sobrevivir a una serie de atrocidades en el escenario para entretener a la gente, como la Rueda de la Fortuna; donde se amarraba un niño a una rueda de madera y esta comenzaba a girar y girar, mientras el maestro de ceremonia o incluso otro niño tenía que lanzarle cuchillos. Estos siempre perforaban alguna parte de su cuerpo, y en el peor de los casos de estos se incrustaba en su garganta o frente, provocándole la muerte.

Otro acto, y uno de los favoritos del público, era La caminata sobre la Soga, donde, efectivamente, el infante debía atravesar caminando una soga de 20 metros sin protección alguna. Si este perdía el equilibrio, caía sobre pedazos de vidrio que se colocaban en el piso debajo de él.

Cada noche era una completa masacre, cada espectáculo atraía a más personas, cada vida se perdía de manera más cruel posible. Las deformaciones que presentaban era lo que más le interesaba a la gente.

Entonces, llegó el momento del acto final, un pequeño espectáculo musical que era aclamado por todos los presentes, ya se había vuelto una tradición en el circo.

Miku y Yuki fueron sacadas de sus jaulas y llevadas detrás de unas cortinas para que se cambiaran, era su turno y a juzgar por los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento que escucharon de los demás, sabían que nada bueno les esperaba.

Kaai llamaba en voz baja a 24 y 80 hours, incluso a Sycamore junto con Wednesday, pero nadie aparecía, por primea vez durante años no veía a nadie. ¿Acaso había dejado de alucinar? Era imposible pensar en esa posibilidad...

-Yuki-chan...- llamó Miku del otro lado de la cortina, ajustándose su gran vestido rosa.

-¿Si?-

-Yuki-chan, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?-

La susodicha se sorprendió un poco, estando a pocos minutos de morir en un escenario no se imaginó que preguntara tal cosa.

-Pues... creo que sería el naranja, como un atardecer. Mi cuarto era el ático de la casa, y desde ahí se veía hermoso el paisaje, podía hacer que me olvidara de todo con tan solo admirarlo- una pequeña lágrima se asomó por sus ojos, extrañaba su casa, extrañaba a su familia, pero sobretodo extrañaba los tiempos en los que tenía una vida normal.

-A mí me gusta mucho el blanco, me recuerda al lugar donde vivía, siempre estaba nevando y las calles eran cubiertas por la nieve, era muy pacífico y acogedor- dijo entre sollozos, temblando y apretando sus manos contra su pecho –Por qué nos pasa esto?... ¡¿POR QUÉ A NOSOTROS?! ¡¿Qué hicimos mal?! ¡¿QUÉ?!- todos los sentimientos que Miku había guardado dentro de sí, brotaban sin control.

Pero fueron repentinamente interrumpidas por los ayudantes del Maestro, quienes las arrastraron hasta el escenario. En cuanto las luces se posaron en ellas, fueron presas del pánico; la mayor parte del suelo estaba cubierta por sangre y algunos pedazos de carne esparcidos en él.

No querían morir, pero tampoco deseaban quedarse en ese infierno sobre la tierra...

-¡Para finalizar les traemos a nuestro mejor dueto!- anuncio al maestro - Y como es costumbre en este Circo, elegiremos dos voluntarios para que pasen, pueden hacerles lo que quieran mientras cantan- su sonrisa se ensanchó de forma demencial al decir lo último. La mente infantil de Yuki no comprendió a lo que se refería en realidad, pero Miku lo supo en cuanto dos hombres del público se acercaban a ellas y las miraban mórbidamente.

La música de fondo comenzó a sonar, entonando una melodía en piano muy conocida (Misa no Uta). A pesar de estar aterradas, comenzaron a cantar.

Los hombres, que habían pasado al escenario y estaban a sus costados, las tomaron fuertemente del cabello, tocándolas de manera obscena hasta que uno comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón y tiró al suelo a la pequeña Kaai, susurrando en su oído: -Dolerá más de lo que crees niña-

El público gritaba de placer, pedían más y más, mientras la música seguía escuchándose.

Yuki, desesperada, intentaba zafarse de su agarre, pero su fuerza no se comparaba con la de un adulto. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Miku mientras forcejeaba, su pobre amiga tampoco la pasaba bien, le estaban despojando de su ropa de manera salvaje.

"Deténganse... no más... no más... se los suplico... DEJENME!"

~"¿Te echamos una mano?" ~ todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por una oscuridad completa.

"¿Quién es?" preguntaba tratando de distinguir algo en esa espesa negrura.

~"Vamos! No ha pasado ni un día y ya te olvidaste de nosotros?" ~ exclamó 24 hours apareciendo delante de ella.

"24... eres tú" la pequeña no podía negar que se sentía aliviada de verla.

~"Nosotros también" ~ a su lado pudo ver como 80 hours, Sycamore, Wednesday y todas sus "alucinaciones" aparecían.

"¿Por qué están todos aquí?"

~"¿No es obvio? Vinimos a ayudarte tonta!" ~ dijo 80 hours cruzándose de brazos ~"Si llegaras a morir, nosotros también"~

"Entonces, por favor sáquenme del circo, no quiero morir... no quiero morir así..."- suplicó entre lágrimas.

~"Solo tenemos una condición..."~ todos la miraron fijamente a los ojos ~"Tienes que aceptar tu oscuridad" ~ dijeron al unísono.

Kaai Yuki, aquella pequeña inocente de cabellos negros no lo pensó dos veces, no hacía falta que le explicaran porqué lo debía hacer. Con el único pensamiento de salvarse y salvar a Miku, se entregó a la oscuridad que había dentro de ella.

Lo siguiente... bueno, ya se imaginarán lo que pasa cuando encierras a personas junto con horribles y sádicas alucinaciones que cobraron vida gracias a una niña de 9 años.

Mientras Sycamore se deleitaba con las tripas del hombre que sometió a Yuki, esta se levantó del suelo y tomó a Miku, cubriéndole los ojos con su otra mano. Ambas salieron del circo a paso lento por la entrada principal.

-Yuki-chan... ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A un lugar donde no nos volverán a hacer daño... Calalini.


End file.
